Blind Date
by Pond Ram
Summary: Scotland and Vatican got set up for a blind date. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Vatican fidgeted in his seat as green eyes bore through him. This wasn't good. This was really not good. Never good, the eyes were like seeing straight to Vatican's soul, of course he'd be really worried!

Vatican gulped and held his hands together by his lap, still nervous. Curse Italy and Romano setting him up on a blind date. The charcoal gray headed micronation knew he was lonely but that doesn't mean he's ready to waltz to dating.

He sighed as he, looked over to the glass beside him, being careful to not meet the man's eyes. What was even the man's name? He didn't really listen to Italy saying all sorts of stuff about the man, which was a really bad idea come to think of it now.

"You gonna bloody fidget there the entire time?" The man said with a Scottish accent, sounding slightly amused by Vatican's actions the entire time, "We have about" The man paused probably to look at his watch or clock, Vatican did not know, "an hour left before we go on our merry way."

The micronation peeked at the man from his long bangs, seeing a redhead with bright green eyes and a mischievous smirk. Vatican concluded based on the man's appearance that he's a smug bastard.

"My names Vatican." The micronation mumbled, looking at the table instead of the man again. Jesus Christ, Vatican thought, I should really work on my social skills and also not to take the Lord's name in vain.

"Scotland, and what's up with the attitude, love?" Vatican could hear his smirk, Vatican looked up to him and he was right there was a big shit-eating smirk on his face "Can't handle my hotness?"

Vatican blushed at the statement, and finding himself staring at the table once again. Vatican cursed himself, now the Scottish man's gonna think that the micronation finds him hot (which is the truth but…)

"Now come on there, love. Don't be like that." Scotland said, "Hidin your pretty little eyes again, don't go bein selfish there Vatican."

Vatican blushed even harder, still not looking up to see the Scottish country.

"Come one now, let me see your pretty little face again Vatican." Scotland say, clearly sounding amused at the micronation's reaction.

Vatican looked up to see a smug looking Scotland, grinning at Vatican's face.

"Now here we go" The Scottish said, "Now, don't you have a cute face?"

"I'm not cute!" Vatican blushed even more if it were possible, pounding the table with little force to make a sound loud enough for Scotland to here but not loud enough to disturb others.

"Fiery one, ain't you?" Scotland winked, "That's how I like my partners."

Vatican groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Is this how you flirt when someone sets you up on a blind date?" Vatican asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"No, not really." Scotland replied, "I was planning on ignoring you the whole date but after I've seen you cute face, I had to tease you. See how pretty you are blushing."

Vatican blushed even harder and really wants to punch Scotland.

"Now look at ya, been wonderin where you've been my entire life." Scotland said, "Want to go back at my place?"

"I do not understand, what would happen at your place? Why would we even be goin at your place?" Vatican tilted his head not understanding Scotland's question.

"This is precious," Scotland chuckled, " You don't even know what that means. Want to go bang at my place?"

Vatican turned red, and slapped Scotland.

"I-I, I must go now Scotland." Vatican said hurriedly, standing up, "I believe Italy is turning worried now."

Scotland chuckled as Vatican retreated. "There's like fifteen minutes left on our date. Better ask the bloody git about Vatican's number."

**0~0~0~0**

**I read Regal's story and holy shit I fell in love with Vatican/Scotland. Very sorry if I butchered your oc RegalMisfortune and if I did butcher Scotland.**

**Everyone readin this should hella read RegalMisfortune's story hellla**

**Ahhhhhh**

**Should I even continue this?**

**Sincerely,**

**Pond Ram**


	2. Chapter 2

Vatican stumbled a little bit, giggling as he looked at the bottle in his hand. The wine used to celebrate the mass' led by the pope. Not that alcoholic but alcoholic enough to make Vatican, a light weight, feel shit-faced.

'The Pope's gonna be so mad when he discovers this tomorrow' Vatican grinned as he leaned beside the wall for support. The micronation doesn't even know where he is. He only remembered sneaking in to steal the wine and then running outside of his house while drinking the wine. He walked aimlessly as he drank, wanting to get really shit-faced today.

Today is the day Vatican could never forget the deed he did this day a long time ago cannot be forgiven. Other nations may forgive him, but Vatican will not forgive himself. He won't forgive himself.

This was the day he hurt the country he was living in.

He giggled as he walked the streets of Europe, at this point he doesn't even care where he ends up. He'd very much like ending up in a ditch because Italy may forgive him, but he will never forgive himself.

As he was drinking, he did not notice the rock in his way causing him to trip and fall over someone. A male judging from the body, and warm. Vatican snuggled the neck of the stranger paying no heed if it was just a human or someone he knew. He didn't care.

"V-Vatican?" The person said, Scottish accent visible, sounding surprised. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Vatican looked up and saw Scotland, a familiar face he had met after being set up in a blind date with him. He grinned , ruffling the red hair of Scotland.

"You ish very warm Scotyand. " Vatican slurred as he hugged the nation, "Very warm." He whispered in the ear of the nation.

Vatican felt Scotland shiver. "What the actual fuck Vatican" Scotland said as he spotted the bottle Vatican was holding before tripping into him, "Getting shit faced?" Vatican heard Scotland sighed as he wrapped his arms around Vatican.

"Better carry you to my house then" Scotland chuckled, "You're in no condition to walk home."

"Your mom'sh in no condishon to walk" Vatican mumbled into Scotland's neck. The red-haired nation chuckled.

"I heard that!" Scotland said.

**0~0~0~0**

Vatican awoke with a terrible headache and in a house he vaguely remembers.

"You're awake." A figure sitting on the chair with a familiar voice said, "Really scared me for a minute there." The man stood up and opened the curtains, allowing the sun's light to penetrate Vatican's eyes.

"What?" Vatican said as he attempted to shield his eyes, "W-what happened?"

"You and I fucked and you fainted from bliss and did not woke up until three days later." Scotland said with a straight face giving Vatican some water and pills he took out of nowhere. Probably not out of nowhere but Vatican is too tired to deal with this shit.

"W-whaat?!" Vatican exclaimed, his face becoming red from the vulgarity of the sentence. "I me-mean, what?"

Scotland chuckled. "You're so damn cute when flustered. I was lying Vatican! Scotland grinned, But you were quite cute last night sayin 'Oh Scotyand you're so warm!' "

"S-stop it!"

Scotland stopped, still grinning at the reaction Vatican gave him. The micronation pouted at Scotland, unhappy with the situation and then Vatican's stomach growled.

"Wanna eat?" the red haired nation asked, as he heard the growl and offering his hand to Vatican.

"S-sure." Vatican replied taking the hand, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure really~" Scotland said, "Seein your flustered face is much of a payment!"

Vatican turned red again, trying to resist to punch the man.

"And you're gonna have to tell me why you were getting drunk last night while roaming the streets." Scotland said seriously, not a single hint of joking in his tone.

"I-I could not possibly tell you at this time right now Scotland," Vatican told him, " I hardly know you and this… This thing is very private to me."

Scotland frowned.

"B-but if you are willing to be my friend, then I might tell you!" Vatican quickly added, in case Scotland thought otherwise.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" The red head said, ruffling Vatican's hair. "Now let's go get those pancakes shall we?"

**0~0~0~0**

**Hi, I have new chapter not v shippy but still probably shippy.**

**Im v sorry if they r so ooc I tried my best,**

**Sincerely,**

**Pond Ram**


End file.
